Wish You Were Here
by FireFly-Star662
Summary: Male!Thalia Fem!Percy. Series of Perlia one shots. Requests accepted. Please review. Perlia. Jeyna. Frazel.
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Hey this is like, my first fanfic. The layout might be a bit messed up as I copied and pasted it from my WATTPAD account. My name on that is FireFLy662.I don't own Wish You Were Here or PJO.**

Ariadne sat by her window in her apartment at Camp Jupiter listening to Avril Lavignes voice that played in the background. just come back from talking to Hazel. For someone who had been dead since the 40 's, Hazel sure knew how liven up her spirits. Who knew that giving Octavian stuffed animals filled with custard could be so funny. Even Reyna had started sniggering.

Sure, she had kept her mind off things for a while, but soon, her thoughts were returning to memories that had just been restored and dreams that she had just remembered.  
>She could almost taste her mother's blue chocolate cookies. Covered in cream and followed by some mouth-watering blue, saltwater Taffy.<br>She could almost hear Annabeth's voice, exposing why she should probably not send Ares a box of cow shit.  
>She could almost smell Junipers sweet smell, that her favourite nymph left behind her wherever she went.<p>

But most of all, she missed she missed those sparkling electric blue eyes that seemed to shock her every time she looked at them. She missed that messy jet black hair that, much like her own never stayed down for more than two seconds. She missed the musky smell, that vaguely reminded her of pine trees and Ozone. That crooked smirk that could make ssome of her deepest fears melt as if they were in Hephaestus' forge. Tyler Grace was the reason she winced every time Hazel and Frank looked at each other with such love, whenever she passed a pine tree, whenever someone mentioned the name Grace.

_And all those crazy things you said..._

His last words to her.

_You left them running through my head..._

I love you.

_You're always there..._

In her thoughts.

_You're everywhere..._

In her mind.

_But right now...__I wish you were here._

She'd have to wait for him.

The song ended as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

_I'll find you._


	2. Sea Green

Tyler Grace watched as the tide came back in. The waves had surprisingly gotten calmer over the last few weeks. He thought of this as a good thing. Poseidon probably knew she was safe. She had to be. He wouldn't be able to stand it I'd she wasn't. It ran constantly through his head that she might be hurt. That she might be lost. That she might not remember him.

He wouldn't be able to bear it if she didn't. He would never forget her. Her sea green eyes that were so beautiful, she was complimented by Medusa according to Annabeth. Her wild black hair that flew in the wind into her face, sending anyone near her a sweet smell of the sea, sugar and iris flowers. Her deeply tanned skin, so flawless Aphrodite probably had something to do with it.

He loved her.

And he would keep on searching for her. Even if he would die trying. Eving if he had to swim to save her. Even if he'd have to feed her pegasus doughnuts all day... He'd find Adriane.


	3. Sparring

"OH, come on!" Ariadne screamed. "You're not even tryin'!"  
>"Well, its not like I'm gonna kill you!" He laughed as he ducked another hard punch.<br>The arena was empty except for them.  
>"Then. Just. Aim. To. Hurt." She added a pinch between each word, half of which he blocked.<br>"Or.I. Won't. Kiss. You. For. A . Month!"  
>Immediately, she noticed the difference. His punches had note force and he blocked more hits.<br>Aria grinned and aimed a chop to the neck, which he grabbed and twisted her hand round. He then got a good kick to the knee and stumbled.  
>Aria got free and and sent another punch his way.<br>He blocked.  
>"You Kelp Head." He gasped for breath.<br>"Born an' raised hun." She smiled cheekily, before punching him in the jaw.  
>"Damn right." He muttered, and elbowed her in the chest.<br>As she tried to kick him again, he grabbed her foot and drew her in.  
>"Well,I guess it wouldn't hurt." She mumbled as her lips brushed his.<br>Tyler smirked and flipped her over his back.  
>She yelled, before landing, spinning around and sweeping his legs, knocking him to the ground.<br>He simply pulled her down after him.  
>Their breath mingled with each other as they breathed heavily.<br>"Who wins?" She smiled.  
>"Who cares."<br>And they kissed under the sunset, praying that Apollo wasn't spying on them.  
>So much for sparring.<p> 


	4. AN sorry

Sorry about the mistakes. I c and p from my wattpad. I'll try and fix it as soon as I get my laptop and I have time. In the !ran time, you can read it on Wattpad. My name is FireFly662 on there. Thanks for reading and I'll update soon!


	5. Meeting again

Ariadne POV

I was literally bursting with excitment. Picture a child of Aphrodite watching Romeo and Juliet when they're totally high on sugar. That was probably me.

The graecus were coming here. To Camp Jupiter. Now!

Aka...My family were coming to visit me.

Do they want to see me?

Pretty sure they do!

Let's hope Ter!in us doesn't send them away.

Let's hope Octavian doesn't scare them off.

"I know you get to see your friends again, but I can't run this fast" Hazel complained. Again.

I was draging her and Frankie boy towards the advancing Argo 2.

"Shut up and keep walking!"

"You should probably shut up Haze." I guess Frankie gets how I feel... Or maybe he's just scared that I'll soak him he.

Reyna's walking out to meet them. She' s totally blushing cause of Jason.

"Is it just me, or is the praetor blushing!" Frank whispered.

" You don't know the half of it." hazel and I speaking sinc a lot. It's kinda freaky.

First came a random blond dude who reminded me of Superman! he was lookong at Reyna, blushing slightly as well, but looked at me curiously. Probably because I took his place as praetor. Meh.

Next came a constipated looking girl, dressed in pink. She was almost clinging onto Superman. He ignored her.

Out ran a Latino guy holding a remote control in one hand and a hammer in the other.

I caught my breath.

His hair was messy as ever and his leather jacket looked like he'd thrown it on in a second.

Yet, the moment he saw me his dull eyes sparked with electricity. He grinned at me as if he was eating candy after years of diet.

I lists all dignity and I ran out.

"Praetor! What in Pluto are you doing!?"Reyna called in the distance.

All I could think about was his open arms. Waiting for me...

Then we crashed together. Our lips meeting at the same time. If you looked at distance, you couldn't tell it was two people. We were one again.

The kiss didn't last long but it was enough.

" You remembered. " he whispered.

" I never forgot." I said in his ear

Annabeth grinned at me before turning to Reyna.

"Sorry, our Seaweed Brain over there finds it a bit hard to contain her moods." She smirked.

" Missed ya too Wise girl. "

We stuck our tounges out. Real mature...

Annabeth, Jason and Reyna had an awkward conversation after that.

I was just having a silent conversation with Tyler.

U okay?

Yeah. I missed you.

Missed ya too.

Kelp head.

Sparky.

Fish head.

Pinecone face.

Ariel.

Oh no you di-

"To the feast!"

Reyna has the worst timing.


	6. The feast

Tyler POV

I'd found her. Finally. And she remembered. We're walking towards the mess hall now. I have my arm around her waist and she's pressed into my side. I can smell her sweet scent. At the moment it's exactly like cinamon and spice. Behind us, Jason kept on sneaking glasses at Reyna and so did she. Everytime their eyes met, they looked away and blushed. Mclean kept on tugging at my brothers sleeve. He ignored her. Ha. Bitch.

"Hey, Kelp Head."

"Mmm," she tilted her head back to look at me.

I nodded my head back towards the akward trio.

Aria snorted.

"She's got no chance against Reyna."

"Don't think she has a chance with anyone. She's worse than Drew."

"Yeah, tha- We're here."

In front of me of me was a huge hall. There were quite a few tables and long purple couches. Spirits were dropping food down from the cieling and soft music played in the background.

"Wow." I heard Leo mutter from next to us.

"That's what I said." Aria grinned.

"Leo,get yourself checked up."Annabeth cried.

"You might get t-th-the A-ari-Ariadne syndrome!"I continued.

Only to get punched in the arm by my dear . Have I mentioned how nice she is? I thought she was a hunter when I first met her.

"Whipped."coughed Jason.

"Fuck off."

We all sat down at a table. Reyna and Jason sat on a couch. Leo quickly took the third seat there so Piper didn't. I pulled Ariadne onto the couch across from them and Annabeth sat on her other side. A short dark skinned, curly haired girl sat down with a tall asian boy. We were soon joined by a tall bald guy and a dark haired shorter one. The first was dragging a girl with floweres in her hair behind him as they sat down. Piper huffed and sat on the floor. Once again. Ha. Bitch.

Aria watched with her eyes narrowed as Piper started checking out the asian dude. She kicked the curly haired girl under the table.

"Oh right, I'm Hazel. Daughter of Pluto. This is my boyfriend, Frank. Oh and I'm BFFs with Adne."

Aria looked satisfied.

" I'm-"

"Cough. Cough. Silly Chinese Canadian Baby Man. Cough. Cough."

" Aria, we've been over this. I'm Frank Zahng. Son of Mars. Legacy of Neptune.' Bane of Arion', hazels boyfriend and BF with this dweeb."

Ariadne huffed.

"Just cause Arion likes me!"

She kept on rambling so i put my hand over my mouth.

She licked it.

"It's gonna take more than that Ariel."

"Ha! Karma. I get called a wierd name by a deranged get called a wierd name by- sorry. I don't known who you are."

"Tyler...Grace. Son of Zeus. Former Pine Tree and Nemo's boyfriend- You know that no matter how many times you lick my hand, I'm not gonna move it."

She raised an eyebrow. The palm of my hand suddenly went ice cold.

I hissed and got my hand back. On it, in ice was written: SPARKY.

"Dork." I said, glaring playfuly.

She pouted, so I kissed her.

Annie cleared her throat.

" Now the love birds have finished. Annabeth Chase. Athena. Ariadne's BFF since we were 12."

"Leo Valdez. Single Pringle. Supreme Commander of The Argo 2. Oh. Hephaestus."

"Like, Piper Mclean. Daughter of Aphrodite. Charmspeaker. Camps N#1 one Aphrodite girl ever.I outdid Drew."

"Actually, Someone already has that spot. The name Silena Beauregard ring a bell?" Ariadne was seething.

"That traitor bitch? She wa-AAHH!"

I had to drag a glaring Ariadne back into her seat as Leo Hazel held back Annabeth. I wa sangry aswell. Lets just say her room ont he ship just got a shocking makeover.

"You can get her back later." That seemed to calm her down.

"I'm Reyna. Praetor. daughter of Bellona."

"Dakota. Bacchus. Single." He winked jockingly at Annabeth.

"Bobby. Best Friend of Dakota, boyfriend of a certain daughter of Ceres."

"Leila, said daughter of Ceres."

And we ate.


	7. Fear of heights

I was out of breath from running and in danger of falling over any second now.

" Aria! Use your icy thingy!"

I focused on the frozen water around me and willed it to shoot back.

The boar flew back a few feet on impact.

It got up again.

" Fuck."

Tyler chuckled before grabbing my hand and racing off again.

" There's no way to lose it!" He yelled as we turned into a dead end again.

"Well don't look at me! You're the son of ZEUS! Can't you just fly us away or somethin?"

He paled at the thought.

"Oh my God!"

" What." He grumbled then cussed as we turned in to another icy dead end.

" You're scared of heights?!" I pretty much screamed.

"Why do you care?" He shouted. The boar was gaining.

"Cause of this..."

I pulled him off the icy edge and we tumbled out of the boar's reach and we fell about ten feet...

To land in a heap of snow.

And he just had to land on top of me.

Stupid boys.

Now I'm talking like hunter.

That was one of the first things he consciously asked me:

Are you a hunter?

Hmmph.

He was pale and looked like he'd just seen himself die.

"Sorry...?"

He pressed his head against my shoulder breathing deeply.

" Just never do that again," he mumbled. his voice buzzed against my skin. It tickled.

So of course I started gigglin.

"You okay?" He asked, looking up from my shoulder. He looked cute.

Wait! Whaaaat!?

"Yeah..." I kissed him on the cheek and stood up pulling him with me.

"Com' on."

He followed with a slightly confused look on his face.

I just looked messing with boys. He he.


End file.
